La Aves y Las Abejas
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: [Traducción]The birds and the Bees por Quack says the Tshape. Kakashi decide que es su deber hablarle a sus estudiantes sobre las aves y las abejas, pero no todos tienen muchas ganas de escucharlo... o si...? NaruSasu


Este fic ha sido traducido con el único propósito de que mis queridos amigos hispanohablantes puedan disfrutarlo! n.n asi que ya saben, enjoy-tebayo!

* * *

**Las Aves y las Abejas**

.- Pues bien, -. Dijo Kakashi, con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a sus estudiantes.- Ya que la academia ninja no sirve para este tipo de cosas, siento que es mi deber el decirle a ustedes tres sobre las aves y las abejas.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura le miraron sorprendidos por un momento.

.- Pero, Kakashi-sensei, nosotros ya sabemos sobre...

.- Sakura, deberías saber que es de mala educación hablar durante la clase -.Le dijo Kakashi, aún sonriendo alegremente. Estaba disfrutando esto.

.- Muy bien - Entonces el sexo es cuando el pene entra en la vagina. Bueno, al menos el sexo hetero, pero no creo que necesitemos ir más allá por ahora. Creo que ya están muy bien informados en el otro tema -.Robó una mirada a un Sasuke que le veía asesinamente y un sonrojado Naruto, antes de continuar.- Porque el sexo inevitablemente significa embarazo o enfermedad, además de una buena cantidad de diversión, siempre recuerden usar condón. No se preocupen por los tamaños, los condones son de talla única así que no deben preocuparse por estar comprando mini-protección para sus pequeñas hombrías. Naruto – deja de darme esa mirada, tienes pies pequeños y yo creo que todos sabemos lo que eso significa. -.Kakashi sólo sonrió de lado ante la mirada asesina que recibía.- Y Sakura – no escuches a los chicos y sus "me retiraré a tiempo" o "no puedes quedar embarazada la primera vez" – los hombres _mienten_. Y mucho. Así que haz que se lo cubra. -.Hizo una pausa.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hubo un momento de constante silencio, antes de que Sasuke levantara la mano.

.- ¡Sa-Sasuke¿Qué estás haciendo? -.Naruto murmuró, pero el Uchiha tan sólo le ignoró.

.- Sensei¿Es normal que la gente grite nombres de productos alimenticios – digamos, _ramen_ – durante su orgasmo?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. Kakashi tan sólo se rió.

.- Bueno, bueno, no debemos juzgar, -.Les dijo su maestro.- Algunas personas tan solo tienen extraños fetiches. Todos somos diferentes.

Naruto mataba con la mirada a su sonriente amigo de cabello azabache, antes de que una sonrisa malvada creciera en su rostro.

.- Sensei - ¿Es normal que la gente llore después del sexo?

Esta vez, fueron los ojos de Sasuke que se abrieron como platos.

.- Kakashi-sensei, por favor explíquele a Naruto como es perfectamente normal llorar durante el momento post-coito, ya que el sexo es una experiencia muy emocional.

.- Bueno...

.- Oh, buaaaa, he sido sobrepasado por mi rival, pobre de mí, -.Se burló Naruto, antes de estallar en risa.

.- Oye, oye, Naruto...

.- ¿Es normal, sensei, que a chicos adolescentes en general, rubios, les tome más tiempo de lo normal para, digamos,_alzarse_ para la ocasión?

Las risas de Naruto se detuvieron abruptamente.- Pues bien a murmurar.- Sensei¿Usted cree que los prodigios de Konoha de cabello azabache deberían gritar "¡¡MUERE, HERMANO, MUERE!!" cada vez que zorrunos, futuros-Hokages los excitan?"

.- Interesante pregunta...

.- ¡Pues bien! -. Sasuke gritó, un poco fuera de sí.- ¿Es normal que estúpidos, dobes Uzumakis quieran que su compañero esté empapado en chocolate antes de acceder a besar su tonificado y muscular cuerpo?

Naruto parpadeó.- Pensé que eso te gustaba?

.- ¡Es el punto del precepto!

.- ¡GAH!

.- Oigan, oigan, ambos necesitan estarse callados -.Kakashi finalmente los silenció.- Todos somos diferentes y yo creo que necesitamos entender eso. No, podría no ser normal el gritar productos alimenticios, o llorar – es en serio, Sasuke?

.- A veces también _durante_ el sexo...

.- Dobe.

.- Bueno, puede que tampoco sea normal tomarse tiempo para tener una erección – especialmente a tu edad, o el gritar amenazas a familiares durante el sexo, o el negarse al sexo si no está involucrado el chocolate, pero todos son diferentes y deberíamos respetar eso. Sólo porque no es normal no quiere decir que es anormal.

.- Pero, Kakashi-sensei, eso no tiene sentido...

.- Sakura¿Qué te he dicho acerca de hablar cuando yo lo hago? -.La chica de cabello rosa cerró la boca inmediatamente.- De hecho, quizás yo debería contarles acerca de algunas de _mis_ experiencias raras en el campo del sexo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras esa frase se procesaba, antes de que un tumulto de voces dijera:

.- No, de veras, Kakashi-sensei...

.- Eso no es necesario...

.- Creo que ya sabemos...

Y una respuesta vino:

.- Mi primera vez...

.- Oh por dios...

Kakashi, mirando a las asustadas expresiones en las caras de sus alumnos, parpadeó.- ¿Realmente no quieren saber sobre las aves y las abejas?

.- Es sólo que... -.Sakura calló y entonces Naruto continuó.- Ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber.

.- Bueno, como todos ustedes deberían saber, "sensei" literalmente significa "El que ha venido antes". Estoy seguro de que puedo decirles muchas cosas interesantes para agregarle a la sensualidad de hacer el amor... -.Hizo una pausa, mirando a Naruto y Sasuke.- ...entre dos del mismo sexo también.

Los rivales, el rubio y el pelinegro, se miraron entre sí, antes de mirar de vuelta al profesor.

.- ¿...Qué clase de cosas?

.- ¡¡Naruto¡¡No puedes estar _alentándolo_!! -. Dijo Sakura.

.- Bien... -.Kakashi comenzó.- ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como hacer sus orgasmos más... duraderos?

.- ¡Sensei!

.- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

.- ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!

.- Pero claro, es realmente simple la verdad... ¿Aún no quieren saber sobre las aves y las abejas?

Hubo una pausa.

.- Empieza a hablar.

.- Y ve al grano.

.- ¿Podemos tener tarea también?

.- Estoy con Sasuke en eso.

.- Más que en sólo eso.

.- ¡AHH! -.Sakura fue abandonada llorando.

* * *

uff mi primera traducción de fics XD que les pareció? Bien, espero que les haya gustado, (a mi personalmente me encantó eso de... MUERE HERMANO MUERE!!! XD!!!) si desean ver el fic original, vayan al profile de Quack says the T-shape X3

Ja-ne!


End file.
